Terrifying and Magnificent
by selachophobia
Summary: This is a nice little one-shot with Draco and Hermione Malfoy falling in love after the war and Severus Snape joining their family. The real turning point is Scorpius being born. There are tears and grins and Dark Marks... oh and a totally adorable mini-Malfoy! Romance/Family/Friendship, there's like ONE naughty word, and Draco gives Hermione a nice ol' smooch of course! Enjoy it


**AN: I really, really love Snape and Draco! And Hermione gets with everyone on FanFiction, so I decided to put all three together! But it's not a sex triangle or anything (although those rock too). I was thinking about how Draco would react to his son being born, which led me to think about how if anyone, Severus deserved to have a family. Then it turned into a whole thing about how there are so many only-children there were in Harry Potter and how lonely that must be. The theme, as you will be able to tell very clearly by the end, is family. I think there should be a friggin' Malfoy clan like the Weasley's, because then there would be a ton of mini-Draco's running about and that would be **_**heaven**_**! Anyways, it's a nice little Romance/Family/Friendship one-shot featuring Draco Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, and Severus Snape. Have fun! :)**

**[Last edited: 3/28/14]**

* * *

Severus was practically glued to the wall across the room, his eyes not leaving the little blonde bundle who was being cooed over by his parents. He still could not believe his godson and his wife had invited him into the delivery room.

Draco had barely shown outwardly just how nervous he was when Hermione had gone into labor. He had rushed into Severus' home with a very large grin on his face and told him to come along at once. If Draco had not been smiling, Severus would have been worried that he would not tell him what was going on.

But then they arrived at St Mungo's and he saw his former student gritting her teeth like the stubborn Gryffindor she was, holding her large stomach in obvious pain. After growling at both of them to get into the room immediately, Severus then remained in a daze throughout the whole birth.

Hermione had been unbelievably forgiving; obviously, since she ended up marrying and befriending her childhood Slytherin tormentors. After she had started dating his godson for awhile, she had tried to invite him along for dinner with them. At the time, he thought it was highly inappropriate to be going on outings with former students. But his loneliness got the best of him one night, and he finally agreed. After all, she had been so annoyingly kind to him for a long time after the war, and Draco did not seem to mind. Therefore, after that fateful night, the three of them had become a family.

Severus was truly grateful that they had escaped the Dark Lord's clutches. He had been terrified that Draco would be taken away from him. But they made it out alive and surprisingly well. It was on school grounds, right after the war, that Draco and Hermione admitted how they felt about the other. It was all very sickeningly romantic, but the two of them really were good for each other. And he was incredibly fortunate to have them actually want him to be in their lives as well.

And now he was blown away yet again when they decided to share this moment with him. He was always there for anything that happened in Draco's life, but Hermione had invited him so casually to be there for their child's birth. She had included him in many aspects of her pregnancy; she even let him touch her stomach a few times. It reminded him of seeing Narcissa pregnant with Draco, although it was not proper to go around grabbing Lady Malfoy's belly whenever he wanted. And he certainly was not present in the room when Draco had been born.

Seeing the white hair and hearing the shrieks brought him back to when Lucius and Narcissa had finally let him see the baby. Draco was a little monster even back then! He was demanding and loud and bothersome. But when they let him hold him, those Malfoy steely eyes captivated him along with everyone else.

He wanted to step up closer to see what color their child's eyes would be. _Are they silver like Draco's? Or are they more of a whiskey color like Hermione's?_ His thoughts were interrupted when the brand new mother called to him.

"Severus, come here at meet little Scorpius." She waved him over and his legs managed to move finally. He carefully walked closer to the bed and looked at both Hermione and Draco before leaning to see Scorpius' face.

_Whiskey it is._

The boy's eyes may have been more brown than gray, but he had the Malfoy hawklike gaze. He was... _amazing_.

* * *

Hermione watched Severus' face closely for reaction. He had always been so good at shoving his emotions in the back corner of his mind, but she had seen him be a bit more expressive with them throughout the years.

When she and Draco found each other right after the battle at Hogwarts, they had both known that what they really needed was each other. They fell in love hard and fast, but did not marry right away; it would have been too sudden, for everyone. They both lost their parents and had no siblings to lean on. She became his family as much as he became hers. Then she slowly brought Severus into their little family, because he was just as alone as they had been. If _anyone_ deserved to have a family, it was Severus.

She was just lucky for that one night when she asked him for the millionth time to join them for dinner and he agreed; although he had come off as indifferent, as he normally did, there was a look in his eye that interested her. The look of loneliness and stubbornness all together, dulling his dark eyes. She had seen that same look in Draco's eyes as well as her own eyes too many times.

He needed family; they all needed it. And Draco always looked so incredibly happy when she interacted with his beloved godfather. If she and her own husband could forgive each other for everything that happened in school, then she could easily forgive her former professor for the things he said but did not mean. She understood why he acted the way he did at Hogwarts. But now he could show them the real Severus.

Their family was growing, and like any other parent, Hermione worried that Severus might feel left behind with the new baby. She had waited patiently for him to come see Scorpius, but he obviously needed a little encouragement. That was really all she did with him; encourage him to feel free to be himself and do whatever he wanted, now that he could. They were all finally free and he seemed to be having the hardest time adjusting.

When he made eye contact with her again, she smiled brightly and told him, "Severus, do you want to hold your godson? Er, well, second godson?" She could not help the happy giggle that came out of her mouth when his eyes widened and he looked at all three of them.

* * *

Draco picked Scorpius up again from his wife's arms and kissed his little white-blonde head. He had already cried a few times, but when Hermione told Severus about him being their son's godfather, he could not stop the tear from falling down his face. Emotions were high, but he continued to be amazed by how perfect Hermione was for him.

They had talked about Severus being Scorpius' godfather, but then it had been temporarily forgotten with the preparation for the upcoming birth. He already felt so positively ecstatic with his son's arrival, but then she had to go and make him even happier with the announcement.

Although it _was_ confusing trying to figure out how Severus could be godfather to both Draco _and_ Scorpius...

He chuckled a little at the bewildered look on Severus' face as he handed his son to the old professor. Draco then wrapped his arms around his beautiful and wonderful wife as they all gazed at his son. Scorpius was well behaved in his godfather's arms, which was not really all that surprising. Even babies could tell that Severus was a man to be taken seriously.

And they just stared at each other; whiskey eyes meeting black eyes.

Draco looked down at Hermione and they both had big, goofy grins on their faces and he leaned down to gently kiss her. They were all so very happy, all four of them. And they would continue to build their family for years to come. It was what they all really needed after everything.

* * *

Severus held the fragile little boy in his arms, subconsciously not letting him rest on his arm with the faded Dark Mark. Something so pure would not be tainted by evil; he would not let it happen again, like he did with Draco. Darkness would not tear apart his family _ever_ _again_.

Coming into contact with the tiny Malfoy was somehow cleansing. If this was how Draco felt to be near Hermione, then Severus could understand why he never seemed to want to leave her side. And with Scorpius, Draco would probably be able to forgive himself and forget the bad things he did during the war just a few years ago. It would take much more for Severus to get to that wonderful point in his life, but if this family... _his_ family... could make him feel this way, then he would do everything in his power to keep them together.

When Scorpius' honey colored eyes stared straight through him, he could not stop the soft sob from coming out of his mouth. Then when he felt a feminine hand rest on his forearm, the one with the Dark Mark, he finally let the tears fall.

After all these years, Severus had a _real_ family. It was terrifying and magnificent and powerful. He never knew what these sorts of emotions would feel like; never even thought he would ever get to experience them.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy had let him in. And he was finally going to be able to be the best godfather and friend and whatever the hell they wanted to call him. Despite all, they had created a family. And it was everything they would ever want or need.


End file.
